One More Time
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: And I know that you are between the flowers...


_**I do not own Teen Titans, neither the song.**_

_**--**_

_**One More Time**_

_The girl walked until the end of the roof, with a bird in her hands. It was a bird with orange wings and white highlights. Her hair was flying with the wind and her big green eyes were looking to the horizon._

_A boy looked to her when he opened the door and smiled. She was so graceful. _

_Two days ago, a bird broke one of his wings and the tamaranian picked the little creature and helped it to heal. Now that it is completely healthy, she was going to liberty it._

"_Goodbye, little friend." The redhead murmured and opened her hands._

_The bird flew with happiness and took a last look to his 'doctor'. He flew across the horizon and started cheep. The melody filled the air and the girl smiled._

'_**Fly, my bird**_

_**Fly, don't stop'**_

Robin was sitting on the roof of the Titans Tower, he was crying. Everything that he loved was dead now. His beautiful and delicate angel.

'_**Travel, far away**_

_**I'll find you somewhere'**_

"I miss her too, Robin…" A girl with blue hair said, removing the hood and sitting next to him.

"Not so much as I miss…" his eyes were with tears. He didn't look to the friend.

"Believe it, I miss her more. She was like a sister for me, even though I had never admitted it."

"I just… Can't understand why… She couldn't leave us here."

'_**I will be with you,**_

_**Like I always did.'**_

"I know, Robin. But, it was her time." Raven said, with her eyes lost in the ocean.

It had been one year since the death of the tamaranian, it was her death birthday.

"We all miss her" Beast Boy appeared on the back of the two teens.

"Yeah, who doesn't miss her?" asked Cyborg, sitting on the side of the boy wonder and the green one sit on the side of the girl. "We know that is difficult for you, Robin. You two had a big feeling that no one in the world has."

'_**More perfect**_

_**And more honest'**_

The masked boy agreed and looked to all of his friends. They were together because of the last wish of Starfire; she needed to know that they will not be apart. It's not a bed of roses, it never were. But it was harder now. The happiest person in the team died. Every day it was a mortal silence. No one wanted to speak. Everything will bring memories from the redhead.

Robin suddenly got up and walked to the door. No one said anything; they knew exactly what he is going to do. He left the T-Tower and walked to the park.

"I miss you more every day that goes on, Star" the boy murmured to himself looking to the sky.

'_**Even though I am alone,**_

_**I know that you are by my side**_

'_**When sadly I look to the sky'**_

The day was cold and chilly. It was like one year ago when she died.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_STARFIRE!" he yelled and ran to her side, catching her._

_She was bleeding hardly because of the attack of Slade. _

"_I'm…okay, Robin" the girl said, coughing blood._

"_You're not okay, we are… going to call the ambulance, you're going to be okay, my angel." The boy said, hugging her thin body and putting her head in his shoulders._

"_I don't know if I…can…go on…" her body trembling uncontrollable._

"_You will!" He needed to do something to keep her awake. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She smiled._

'_**When I saw you**_

_**The dream came true'**_

"_Yes… When we…saw each other…for the first time." Her voice was going lower._

"_Yeah, you kissed me and I stared to you, blankly" Robin checked her pulse, it was going lower too. "And then two years later we started dating. Everybody said that was about time. Can you remember?"_

'_**When I saw you**_

_**My world woke up'**_

"_Y…Yes…" Starfire answered, coughing blood. Her eyelids were closing. "I just want… to say… goodbye to… you… And promise… me… that the Titans… will not slip apart."_

"_You're going to see me tomorrow, Star!"_

"_Just…promise…me…" her voice was softy and sad._

"_I promise to you." His eyes in tears._

"_I love you, never…forget…this." She smiled one more time and closed her big green eyes to never open again._

"_Star? STARFIRE, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" the boy yelled with all his strength. _

'_**But you slipped away, without me**_

_**And I know that you are in a garden**_

_**Between the flowers…'**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After her death, he killed Slade with his own hands. And for a while the boy wonder locked himself in his bedroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but then he understood that everybody was in pain. They shared the pain, but never talked about this since then.

'_**Angel**_

_**My beloved angel'**_

"I just want you here… Hug and kiss you like before. I need you to live, Star. Why did you take her, GOD?"

The masked one continued his path until find the entrance of the old shopping mall that was closed. Flashes of he and she started passing in his mind. Good memories that he will remember for his whole life.

'_**I know you are fine**_

_**And me, deceiving the dream**_

_**Will wake up'**_

Goodness knew how many times the boy tried to sleep and not dreaming of her. He only thought of her. His angel, his love, his boo. He dreamed about her every night: her eyes and her angelical voice and smile that captivated him.

'_**To your eyes**_

_**See one more time**_

_**The true love waits one more time…'**_

The boy was going to wait her forever. Their love was true and pure. It was innocent and beautiful.

"I will wait you, Star. I love you too." He looked to the garden when he saw the same bird that his love helped.

The bird flew to a flower and Starfire appeared, sitting in the floor with a white dress and beautiful white glow wings. She smelled a flower when the bird started to sing and perched in one of her fingers. The angel looked to Robin and smiled while the wind made her hair flies. He smiled back and she started disappearing slowly.

The bird took a rose that Starfire was holding and gave it to the boy and flew away, disappearing. Robin looked to the flower and smiled.

"I will never forget you, Star. My angel..." He looked one more time to the sky and started walking back to the T-Tower, with the rose in his hands.

In some place of heaven, a girl with green eyes smiled and sent him a kiss.

'_**But you slipped away, without me**_

_**And I know that you are in a garden**_

_**Between the flowers…'**_

**-/-**

Hi everybody,

I'm here again! I hope that you liked it! This is a Brazillian song that I put in English, isn't it beautiful?

If you want, I can send to you : )

Sorry any mistakes.

I know that this fic is sad, but I think it's cute.

Kisses,

_**Isa**_


End file.
